We'll always love you, Daddy
by AnoditeCat
Summary: Eren thought this was a bad idea but he was wrong when his two daughters call his name, smiled and show their love for him. One thing he know for now on, they'll always love him no matter what. An Attack on Titan mpreg oneshot enjoy my cute pikachu


Teal-green eyes blink at the women in front of him. The women smiled brightly at him, thus making him feel nervous and making the women chuckled. The Survey Corps are outside the walls, next to the woods and getting ready for the test.

"You sure about this Hanji?" Eren asked.

"Yes I'm sure of it." Hanji said pushing up her glasses.

"But what if..." Eren was cut off by Levi who is standing next to Hanji.

"Just shut up and turn into your titan form." He said glaring at Eren.

"Fine." Eren raise his hand, stare at Levi, Levi's squad and Hanji who are backing up, and bit into his thumb. Blood drip down his hand and down his chin before lightning sparks where he's standing. Everybody shield themselves before they heard a roar, thus making them looked up to see a 15-meter class titan.

Eren puff out smoke from his mouth as Hanji squeal in excitement "ooh I'm excited now the real test begins." Hanji cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled "oh Eren."

Eren looks down at Hanji making her smile "we're going to bring them over here okay." She turns to Petra with a huge grin on her face "go get the little angels."

"Yes Commander Hanji" Petra turns around and ran to the other side of the field to get the kids. As she went away, Eren began to become even more nervous. You see, Hanji told him that she wants to test something like 'can kids remember their parent in their titan form?' and Eren just plain refuse but she said it was just a harmless. So he suck it up and agreed but not without a threat from Levi.

Eren close his eyes as he began to relax while Levi sigh before he glare at Hanji "listen shitty glasses and listen closely, if any harm come to them during this test I swear"

"You'll shove a boot so far up my ass; I'm going to wear a diaper from now." Hanji roll her eyes "and I told you and Eren that it's harmless."

"Doesn't matter shitty four-eyes." Levi growled.

"It's matter to me Shorty." Hanji laugh making Levi glare heatedly at her. Before he can choke her, they heard a voice.

"We're back everyone." They turned their head to see Petra walking towards them with Mikasa and Armin trailing behind her. But what had their attention are little girls around the age of 2 years old, walking and holding onto Petra's hands.

One girl had black chin-length hair, olive skin and gray eyes wearing a green dress that reach her hips, black shorts and black ankle boots. Another girl had dark brown chin-length hair, fair skin and teal-green eyes wearing a white dress that reach her hips, blue shorts and brown ankle boots.

Hanji smiled with glee "Hi Tess, Deva." The girls smiles at Hanji as they got close to them. Upon hearing their names, Eren open his eyes and looks down to see his daughters hugging Hanji as they smiled at each other.

Okay let me tell you a story, Eren and Levi had been together ever since they save Eren from Reiner and Bertholdt. After that, they confess and that's it. Until Eren turn 19 to find out he was pregnant with Levi's children and after the titans was gone, he give birth to fraternal twins name Tess and Deva. Yes Eren is the mother but they decided to call him daddy not mommy. So yeah they became parents and they became protective over their children.

Eren almost chuckled when he remember when Jean accidently knock Tess over, thus causing her to cry. Man Levi was piss and he was ready to punch him in the face but chose against it and took care of oldest daughter. But that's not the point; Eren shook his head before he looked down to see Hanji talking to the twins.

"Okay girls do you know why you're out here?" Hanji asked. Tess and Deva glance at each other before shaking their heads. Hanji smiles bigger "they look like their parents." Hanji poke their nose causing them to laugh at Hanji.

While no one notice, Eren began to sit down in a cross-legged position and Levi looks up to Eren "hey brat calm down okay." Levi said as Eren stare at him before he nod. Levi smiled a little before he yelled "hey shitty glasses the test."

"Okay Shorty." Hanji yell back before smiling at the girls "okay do you two know your daddy?"

Deva smiled "yes he's our lovely daddy."

"And he's special just like papa." Tess added.

Eren's ears twitch a little. Hanji grins "did you ever heard about titans?"

"Yeah Papa said they're ugly piece of…"

"Deva."

"What?" Deva stares at her twin "its Papa's fault."

Eren glares at Levi who glare back "shut up brat before you start to get bitchy." Okay that was one time and he was pregnant back then. As they have a glaring contest, Hanji asks them one last question.

"Did you know about your daddy's shifting abilities?" Hanji asked.

"Yes." Tess and Deva pointed at Mikasa "Auntie told us."

WHAT! Eren turns his head to glare at Mikasa who shrugs off the glare "they deserve to know."

"Okay." Hanji stands up as she grin bigger "girls I want you to meet the Rogue Titan." Hanji wave her hand towards Eren who now turn his attention to her.

Tess and Deva stares at Eren with an emotionless expression. Everyone waited for their response while Eren begin to become nervous again. The air started to become tense before Tess broke it by walking towards the titan. She stops right in front of him and stare for a minute before climbing up. Everyone watch as Tess continued to climb Eren before she stops at his hand.

Eren stares at his daughter as he lifts one finger, thus causing Tess to grab it and hug it towards her chest. She nuzzles the finger while Deva ran towards them, climb on the titan and sat down next to the hand. She smiles at Eren "this isn't the Rogue Titan." Eren tilt his head making Deva giggled at him "its daddy."

Eren's friends and Levi's squad smiles, Levi smirks and Hanji grins. Eren look at his daughters for a moment before taking his finger out from Tess's grasp, pick up Deva and putting her next to Tess, lift his hand up and lays it in front of his daughters. The twins stare at the hand before climbing on it and brace themselves as Eren raise his hand up to his face.

The girls look at their daddy as a smile appeared on their face "DADDY." They said simultaneously as they ran up close to him. Once close enough, they hug his face affectingly. Eren blink his eyes as all his nervousness disappear into thin air.

As he stares at them, he felt a warm feeling in his chest before he purred. He nuzzles his face against his daughters with love and affection, thus making everyone awed at the scene.

Hanji turns to Levi, smirking at him "told you they'll remember Eren."

"Shut up shitty glasses." Levi said as he watches the scene. A faint smile appears on his face "but the scene is cute." He thought, watching the cute scene in front of him.

* * *

Eren had just tucked his daughters in bed, walking down the hall. As he came downstairs, he saw a card sitting on the diner table. He walked up to it and pick up the card.

He opens the card before he gasp as his eyes widen. As he stared at the card, tears began to fall down his cheeks before smiling.

'**Dear Daddy, no matter what form, human or titan. We'll always love you, daddy.**

**Love Tess & Deva'**

Eren smiled bigger before walking towards his and Levi's bedroom. Today was a good day because he knows from his heart; his little angels will always love him, even in titan form.


End file.
